


Esculent

by May



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: In Arkham, Edward receives biscuits from Oswald.





	

Edward picks up a thin biscuit in his long fingered hands and snaps it. Its innards are fragile sugar structures, crumbling where he broke it. It looks as if it could be a mite too sweet. On the box, there is an old cottage surrounded by paint-speckle flowers.

That’s twee in a way that Oswald does not seem to be. His delicacy is a skull and crossbones, his presentation a sour warning; Edward isn’t stupid. The biscuit goes back into the box, which Edward slides between his mattress and his bed. He thinks he can feel it as he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr:
> 
> http://maysgreatnewusername.tumblr.com/post/150930533354/esculent-edward-nygma-oswald-cobblepot-rated#notes


End file.
